It has been common practice to magnify and observe the skin of a customer by use of a microscope and diagnose its skin condition at the store where sales of cosmetics are performed.
It has also been practiced that a microscope connected to an image processing device such as a personal computer is applied to a specific portion of the face, its enlarged image is displayed on a display unit, and the image processing device analyzes the image captured from the microscope to quantitatively evaluate the skin condition such as a texture condition, etc.
In the stores which have this kind of equipment, salespersons select products which are suited for the customer by use of the diagnosis results of the skin condition, and supervise the directions for use of the products.